In the area of laryngoscopy and endotracheal intubation several difficulties can occur, in particular in case of challenging airways, like airways with anatomical anomalies, e.g. airways which are small in diameter and/or comprise curved portions which require high bending angles for an oral-tracheal tube, or airways with pathological changes like tumors. Even in cases with normal airways problems can occur, in particular in emergency situations or due to lack of experience.
A laryngoscopy is a medical method of examination of the larynx. An intubation is an insertion of a tube, in particular an oral-tracheal tube, through an oral airway into the trachea. An intubation normally requires a device for laryngoscopy, for example the so-called laryngoscope. Such a laryngoscope normally includes guiding elements for guiding the tube.
A known medical device is disclosed in EP 1 307 131 B2. In practical use this device is difficult to operate. In particular, it is difficult to enter an oral-tracheal tube into the trachea with the known device, especially in case of challenging airways like small mouth openings, anatomical anomalies or pathological changes.